edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fistful of Ed
"A Fistful of Ed" is the second two-part episode of Season 5 and the 22nd episode of Season 5. It's also the 124th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy and the fourth (and final) two-part episode. In this episode, Edd becomes the school tough guy after a scuffle with the infamous Lee Kanker. Edd must now try to prove to the other kids that he is not tough and mean. This episode was the second two-part episode planned as the series finale until two new episodes, "May I have this Ed?" and "Look Before You Ed", aired on Cartoon Network. Plot Part One The episode starts off with The Happy Cluckers Club at Peach Creek Jr. High, who are tending to their eggs, while Edd is checking each and every one of them for inspection. Suddenly, they are interrupted when the Kankers barge in, hungry and wishing to fry the eggs up and eat them. Frightened of the three evil Kanker Sisters, the children panic and scream. They quickly find places to hide in the classroom. As Edd tries to protect the eggs, even trying to get Lee interested in egg hatching by showing her a heavy book about bird hatchery, he accidentally drops it on her foot, causing it great pain and swelling. The Happy Clucker's Club witnesses this and is now greatly frightened of Edd. Soon rumors start to spread throughout the school, then Rolf comes up to Edd to ask him if he could borrow a pencil from him. As Edd reaches in his locker to give him one, he suddenly, and seemingly for no apparent reason, hits Rolf on the head with his foot two times (fracturing his skull), and then pins him to a locker with pencils. Edd is shaking, and all of the kids are now screaming and running from the scene. Eddy, who just saw this, suddenly sees a way to profit from his new found status. At lunch time, everyone avoids Edd, though he wishes them no harm and doesn't understand why everyone, including Ed, is afraid of him. On the other hand, Eddy is now exploiting Edd's unfortunate status as a tough guy to have the kids do things for him, while Edd wants no part of it. Suddenly, Marie and Jonny start arguing over the last piece of pie, and Edd tries to convince them to compromise. But again, he somehow punches Jonny, sending him into Marie and through the wall before hitting a tree and falling to the ground. The rest are now terrified, but Edd tries to reason with them, and assure them that it was all an accident. Edd approaches Sarah, begging her to believe him, but Ed steps in and defends his sister. He tearfully says to Edd that they can no longer be friends. "My mom says I can't be chums with a fighting fisticuffs like you!" This breaks both of their hearts, and both he and Edd begin to sob. Edd decides to end the situation and grabs the chair that Ed was using to protect Sarah. Edd then seemingly gives Ed an extremely violent thrashing as Eddy and the kids look on in horror. Soon Ed digs a hole in the wall and escapes, while the other kids quickly leave through the door. Eddy praises Edd, but does say that maybe he was a little rough on Ed. Edd glares at him, and Eddy leaves so he can have Nazz give him a foot massage. Edd is left all alone and he questions himself if he really is a bully. Part Two A heartbroken Edd is all alone in Botany Class, tearfully tending to his plants, when he is alerted by a small crash. Who he first thought was Ed, he finds that Jimmy is in the room, and Jimmy starts to run away as fast as he can. Edd begins to sob again, reflecting on the fact that no one will ever believe him. Then the plant that Edd was tending opens up, and Jimmy identifies it as a pollinated cross between a rose and a Baby Blue Gym Sock, and claims that only the gentlest hands could do that, which made Jimmy believe Edd. He then decides to hear Edd's side of the story. Edd tells Jimmy of what really happened to those he hurt: *'Lee:' The book accidentally fell on her foot, likely because it slipped out of his hands. *'Rolf:' Edd's foot rolled on a bottle of white-out that fell out of his locker and launched his foot at Rolf's head, then his tie got caught on a small coat hanger. He slipped again and hit Rolf a second time and because he was swinging back and forth because of the tie, his pencils were launched at Rolf. *'Marie and Jonny:' Remembering that his mother packed his lunch with a slice of apple pie, Edd reached in to his bag to get it so that the two people involved in the confrontation could share, but he accidentally pricked the flesh on the underside of his fingernail with the teeth of a fork. His hand recoiled in pain, hitting Jonny and launching him at Marie. *'Ed:' Edd tried to pry the chair that Ed was holding so that he could talk with him, but Ed fell on him, which wrapped Edd's arms around Ed's back. Ed, fearing for his life, began to run in circles, tying himself up with Edd's arms, and as Ed ran and destroyed the cafeteria it appeared as though Edd was beating Ed up. Edd says that he is a pacifist and would never EVER hurt anyone, but he is so ashamed that no one will believe him. After the series of unfortunate events is explained, Jimmy and Edd come up with a plan to remove the bully image from Edd, by having a mock fight in which Jimmy beats up Edd. They appoint the fight at 3 pm at The Pit. They appoint it in front of Kevin in order to make sure the news of them fighting spreads across the school. A short scene then shows that a battered Ed has fallen into a depression and now has a new friend, which is an egg with Edd's face drawn on it and wearing a miniature version of Edd's hat named Double G (Egg), but Ed finds that his new friend is no substitute. He, along with Eddy, who is sitting on a throne carried by Rolf and Jonny, go to The Pit. Edd and Jimmy begin the fight, which is just more or less girly slapping. The rest of the kids see it as a brutal fight and encourage Jimmy. Eddy is all the while insulting, taunting, and pelting Jimmy with endless hot dogs, breaking his concentration. He even taunts Jimmy saying he's going to pop but that he already did like the time the Eds turned Jimmy into a Sumo wrestler. An angry Jimmy turns his attention to Eddy and tries to climb up to the dumpster on which Eddy is sitting upon to beat him up. Edd tries to break them up and starts to pull Jimmy by his pants in order to pry him off, but only manages to launch Jimmy in to Rolf. Eddy does not stop with the taunting, and soon Jimmy is suddenly so enraged that his face turns red and steam begins to erupt from his head. He charges at Edd, screaming, and starts viciously beating up Edd, to the point where he even bites of a part of his tongue off and does not remember what just happened after he finally settles down. The rest of the kids begin to celebrate, hailing Jimmy as a hero (not knowing that Jimmy is actually shocked and horrified at seeing what he has done out of anger) and Kevin decides to steal the black jacket Eddy has been wearing. Eddy is angry, while Edd is simply happy that this bully reputation is over, and he and Ed can renew their friendship. Just when things are happy, the Kankers show up and kiss Edd. Then, in a rare moment of bravery, a very angry Eddy yells at the Kankers to leave Edd alone; "BEAT IT!". The Kankers, somewhat scared, awkwardly leave. Edd starts to go on about how he is proud of Eddy until Eddy shoves a hot dog in his mouth to shut him up. Ed then expects Eddy to give one to him. Eddy then gives Edd's hot dog to him. But Edd complains about that was his hot dog. Annoyed, Eddy gives a new one for Edd and then one for himself. He then asks if they are all finally happy and the episode ends, with a relatively happy ending. Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': frantic "What do you want from me!? Take my money, my comb, my moisturizing lotions!" ---- *'Edd': and opens his eyes "THIS ENDS.....his finger diagonally to the lower left side.....NOW!" ---- *'Rolf': up a really tiny pencil "Head-in-sock Ed-Boy, Rolf requires your assistance. Might you have a spare writing stick? Rolf's has been reduced to that of the size of a baby's bazoo!" ---- *'Rolf': after being beaten up by Edd "Rolf would have taken a simple, 'No, not today', yes?" ---- *'Jimmy': "Viciousness, thy name is Double D." ---- *'Rolf': an x-ray of his injuries to Kevin How can one who wears a sock on his head do this? I ask you! Kevin: at x-ray Dude, you should frame that. ---- *'Eddy': "I'm gonna go make Nazz rub my feet!" off ---- *'Jimmy': at the flower "Double D! You cross-pollinated a rose with a baby blue gymsock! Only hands as gentle as hummingbirds wings could have spliced those together!" ---- *'Ed': to his egg, [[Minor Characters#Double G|Double G]] "So, little Double G. Seeing as my old pal Double D is now a nasty McDust-Your Knuckles, you are going to be my new friend. What would you like to do today?" Double G: by Ed "I, Double G, am gentle unlike that evil Double D you speak of. Shall we talk about fossils and dish soap?" Ed: "Double D used to talk about dish soap, all the time!" ---- *'Jimmy': to attack Eddy "You're crème brulee, mister!" Eddy: "Yeah, right!" ---- *'Eddy': "Buns away!" a hot dog at Jimmy, but Jimmy catches it Jonny: "I don't know where he's getting all those hot dogs from either, Plank." ---- *'Eddy': "Look out everybody! Jimmy looks like he's gonna blow up! Oh wait, he already did when we turned him into a sumo wrestler, remember?" laughs ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy beats up Edd "The reign of the head-in-sock tyrant has ceased!" ---- *'Eddy': the Kankers as they continue to tease Edd ''"HEY!" ''Kankers stop teasing Edd to look at Eddy as he yells extremely loud "He's. Had. ENOUGH ALREADY!" Kankers look on in amazement and fear Eddy: "BEAT IT!" Kankers put Edd down and walk away Ed: "Good one, Eddy." Eddy: "Vultures!" Trivia *'Goofs': **At the end of the original scene where Edd "beats up" Rolf, two pencils drop out of Edd's pencil cup, but when Edd flashes back, three pencils fall out. *'Fourth Wall Breaks': **Jimmy says "End scene" after his performance with Edd in the school hallway, cueing the end of the scene. (However, this may have simply alluded to the fact that the "confrontation" was staged.) **Edd says that Eddy saved him from a "cliche show ending" at the end of the episode. *This is Scott Underwood's only writing credit. *This is the fourth (and final) two-part episode. The first was "If It Smells Like an Ed," second was "Take This Ed and Shove It," and third was "Out with the Old, In with the Ed." *The Baby Blue Gym Sock flower from "An Ed Too Many" makes another appearance in this episode. *Jimmy got his "tattooed" appearance as "the boy with the snake on his face" back from "Urban Ed." *A poster in the school states "Sloppy Joe Day: Today" yet no one is seen eating said dish. *This is one of the few episodes which ends on a positive note for all of the Eds (though Eddy does seem a little annoyed). This is also one of the few times that the Kankers are "beaten." *Eddy references the events of "One Size Fits Ed" by suggesting that Jimmy will "blow up like the time we (The Eds) turned him into a sumo wrestler!" *If one notices closely, when Edd "beats up" Ed, you can see May Kanker being tossed in the air. *''"A Fistful of Ed"'' was first shown during the Ed, Edd n Eddy marathon The Best Day Edder. *This episode was reportedly the last episode of the show, but two more episodes and a movie aired afterwards as the "last episode ever" moniker was merely a ploy by Cartoon Network to drum up ratings. *Eddy's appearance after Edd becomes the school tough guy is an homage to "The Fonz," a character from the TV sitcom Happy Days. *This is the only episode where the Happy Cluckers Club was seen. *This is the only episode where the Pit is seen and mentioned *Near the end of the episode, after Eddy tells the Kanker sisters to "beat it," you can see Double-D looking after them with a concerned look on his face. As soon as he meets Eddy's gaze, however, he turns around again with his tongue stuck out a bit in the direction of the girls. This may have been a goof though. *Apparently, Jimmy carries moisturizing lotion everywhere he goes. *The toy robot in Ed's egg has hair and a unibrow like him. *There are no scams in this episode. Video See also *The Pit *Battle at the Pit *Baby Blue Gym Sock Fistful of Ed Fistful of Ed Category:Two-Part Episodes